<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>an unfamiliar feeling by iwritemyownreality</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359921">an unfamiliar feeling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality'>iwritemyownreality</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cursed (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time Blow Jobs, Insecurity, Love, M/M, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritemyownreality/pseuds/iwritemyownreality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot missed out on a lot of experiences , everything is new to him and gawain just wants him to feel safe .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawain | The Green Knight/The Weeping Monk | Lancelot (Cursed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>an unfamiliar feeling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an unfamiliar feeling . Lancelot choked on his own breath and shuddered as it encapsulated him . The younger man flushed red once he realised what had just happened . He desperately wanted to hide but alas there was no where to go , pinned between the bed and his lovers eyes with a sticky shame lingering between them . Lancelot regained his composure as quickly as possible</p><p>“I’m Sorry” he whispered.</p><p>Gawain noted that his partner seemed so tiny and vulnerable in this moment . curling up into himself as much as the position would allow , he had seen this man cut down holy warriors from Rome single handedly yet it was moments like this when Gawain’s fierce protective nature was truly warranted . The older man shifted to lay beside his lover and pulled the other man into his chest .“there’s no need to be sorry I assure you “ he placed a kiss on the younger mans head “the knowledge that a man such as yourself can come undone under my touch is flattering beyond belief“</p><p>Lancelot looked up at the other man with wide eyes , Gawain could tell he was slightly reassured by his comforting words .</p><p>“you didn’t …. You know “ The former monk gestured with a nod to the evident tent in Gawain’s half laced trousers . Gawain smiled kindly , finding his boyfriends innocents adorable</p><p>“ I’m just a bit more used to being touched in such a manner” Lancelot’s brow furrowed at this . He was aware that he lacked experience and that Gawain had a fair bit but being presented with the information while in such an exposed position sparked an incredible motivation within himself .</p><p>Gawain saw the dangerous gleam in his loves eyes and it certainly sent shivers down his body , Lancelot’s fingers tangled themselves with Gawain’s trouser laces , slowly pulling them apart . The older man laid a stilling hand on his lovers wrist “you don’t have too”</p><p>Lancelot looked back at him with determination and confidence “I want too” The gruff sound of his lovers voice cause Gawain to release a quiet intake of breath , who was he to argue with that?</p><p>As the man helped Lancelot relieve him off his britches Gawain couldn’t help but be somewhat apprehensive, already considering the best way to alert his young lover of his slight mistakes without spooking the boy and causing embarrassment . However once full , pink lips engulfed his member he completely lost his train off thought . Lancelot was licking and suckling in careful , unsure movements and it certainly was not the best Gawain had ever had but the man certainly made up for it in enthusiasm . putting that tactical training to good use as if methodically noting what movements made Gawain squirm until the older man found himself becoming completely unravelled.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>A few days later the men were in a similar position . Lancelot could feel that familiar sensation building up inside him and tensed up immediately</p><p>“s-stop please” he cringed at how pathetic he sounded .</p><p>Gawain did exactly as his lover asked and ceased the rocking of his hips and looked up in worry , this was the third time this week . He was starting to think perhaps Lancelot had gone off him. That the younger man thought he had been moving to fast . Gawain stared curiously into his blushing loves face for a moment when realisation dawned on him . Gawain kissed his lovers forehead gently.</p><p>“ I think I know what’s going on “ At hearing this statement the younger male did everything he could to avoid meeting eyes with his green knight however Gawain would not allow this, swiftly catching Lancelot’s chin in his cupped hand and encouraging the confrontation.</p><p>“ I do not care if it happens again okay ? it’s nothing to be embarrassed about and entirely natural “ Lancelot nodded gently with a nervous smile gracing his face</p><p>“ I just don’t want to …… “ Lancelot trailed off , eyes meeting his lovers who sat patiently urging him to continue with kind eyes .</p><p>“…..in my trousers like some adolescent , you deserve better than that “</p><p>Gawain smiled at this and kissed his partners nose , a sweet and reassuring act far from the previously heated atmosphere in the room.</p><p>“I deserve only what you can and want to give me , nothing else I assure you “ Gawain stroked Lancelot’s face and the younger man leant into his palm , savouring every touch .</p><p>knowing him to be reassured Gawain thought he’d try something that had been on his mind since their last rendezvous.</p><p>“if you don’t want to be finishing in your briefs may I suggest we elevate that obstacle ? if you’re comfortable with that of course .” Lancelot blushed at this suggestion but agreed nonetheless , he trusted Gawain with his entire being .</p><p>Gesturing for Lancelot to lift up his hips so he could pull the garment completely off the younger man was soon entirely naked beneath him . They had seen each other in full nude when bathing or changing but this was different . intentional and Gawain basked in the view . Lancelot was by far the most gorgeous being he had ever been permitted to touch .</p><p>“may I try something?” Gawain’s hand played gently with the trail of hair leading down between them . Lancelot gave a slight nod but Gawain needed more .</p><p>“I’m going to need you to say it ash man “ Lancelot squeezed his eyes shut trying to find the words before releasing a breathy and lust filled ‘yes’</p><p>Gawain smirked and got to work , trailing soft kisses down his lovers chiselled torso before reaching his destination . Gawain was not ashamed to say he had a fair bit of practice at this . some meaning full and some just a bit of fun on a dull night however no tumble between the sheets had ever meant more to him than this . He knew he could never replace all of Lancelot’s past pain with pleasure but he could sure as hell give it a go . Lancelot writhed and moaned at the contact not believing that such a noble warrior as the green knight would ever do something like this to someone as damaged as him . To be honest though the former monk didn’t have much time for contemplation as his mind was to focused on the soft lips wrapped around his member .</p><p>“oh-oh god “ Gawain revelled in each sound and cry his beloved emitted not even caring that he cried for the wrong deity.</p><p>Lancelot didn’t last long but that was to be expected , However this time the man could safely say he was so blissed out he couldn’t muster an ounce of shame.</p><p>Gawain was certainly pleased with his work</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>